


Black Hole Sun

by SPCMRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, Angst, Detective Castiel, Fallen Angel, Fluff, Gadreel Big Bang, Human Castiel, Human Ezekiel | Gadreel, M/M, Masturbation, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Slow Burn, Voyeurism, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPCMRose/pseuds/SPCMRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is an Angel of the Lord. Gadreel is a Sanctuary Security Officer. Both have painful pasts, busy presents, and uncertain futures. When the Almighty Himself pairs them off, maybe the future won't be so uncertain after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Hole Sun

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are, my Gadreel Big Bang work that's been coming a longggg time. I have so many people to thank, my gratitude goes to all those who pushed me to write this, those who inspired me to write this and especially those who supported my sadreel fangirling. (I'm looking at you Bri, Renee, Chyn Chyn and a whole bunch of other wonderful fucks <3)
> 
> This is for the [Gadreel Big Bang](http://gadreelbb.tumblr.com/), all my thanks to the wonderful mods for setting this up and hence making me work on one of the longest fics I've ever written.
> 
> The amazing [art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3591711/chapters/7921503) you'll see is by [nonexistenz](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/), all my thanks for putting up with my shitty writing.
> 
> Updates will be every few days (sorry I've got exams so life is messy), enjoy!

Hold  it together, birds of a feather

Nothing but lies and crooked wings

I have the answer spreading the cancer

You are the faith inside me

 

No, don't leave me to die here

Help me survive here alone

No, don't remember, remember

 

Put me to sleep, evil angel

Open your wings, evil angel

 

I'm a believer, nothing could be worse

All these imaginary friends

Hiding betrayal, driving the nail

Hoping to find a savior

 

No, don't leave me to die here

Help me survive here alone

Don't surrender, surrender

 

Put me to sleep, evil angel

Open your wings, evil angel

Fly over me, evil angel

Why can't I breathe, evil angel?

 

Put me to sleep, evil angel

Open your wings, evil angel

Fly over me, evil angel

Why can't I breathe, evil angel?

 

~Evil Angel,  Breaking Benjamin

 

CHAPTER ONE

 

It’s a horribly cold day and Gadreel is truly regretting giving into his brother’s begging. They were walking home- too poor for even a bus- Abner was shivering at his side. Gadreel tucks the boy closer to him,  draping  his right arm around him. He shrugs off his jacket , the material  warmed by his body heat. “Here.”

 

It fits loosely on Abner’s shoulders, but it’s warm and keeps him from the cold. Gadreel grits his teeth and does his best to ignore the biting wind. “Are we almost there, brother?” Abner asks through chattering teeth.

 

“No,” Gadreel answers honestly.

 

Abner shivers one last time.

 

“You should keep your coat.”

 

Despite his words he makes no move to take off the jacket. Gadreel smirks knowingly and rubs Abner’s shoulder fondly. “I am not cold. Just stay close to me. When we get back there will be soup left over. I am sure.”

 

“Alright. Thank you brother.”

 

They walk on, street lights guiding their way. It always gets dark quickly in the winter. Gadreel checks both sides before crossing, pulling Abner after him. “I did enjoy the zoo. The wolves were my favorite. Did you see how they comforted each other Gadreel?”

 

“Of course. I  was  there with you.”

 

Abner rolls his eyes. Gadreel grins and tugs him closer. They turn into a back alley which would get them home quicker. Abner stiffens at his side, but calms when Gadreel ruffles his hair. The sooner they get back to the home, the better.

 

It is too cold out for either of them.

 

The last thing Gadreel wants is to be blamed for getting his brother sick.

 

Suddenly Abner lets out a shout as he is ripped from Gadreel’s grip. The older teen gasps as he feels hands close around his arms. “Abner!” He shouts and fights against whoever is holding him. He’s tall for his age, big and strong. He gets himself free, but Abner is being crushed under the weight of a man’s boot.

 

“Gad!” He hears his brother shout. Pained and frightened.

 

He scrambles forward, but there’s a distinct  click-click . An unnatural sound that sends a chill down Gadreel’s spine.

 

X

 

Sam’s wings glimmer in the light as he lands. Soft and smooth. He rubs his neck and starts forward, nodding at Samandriel as he passes. The battle his battalion won had  taken  a toll on him. His vessel was healed, but the clothes were stained with blood. Some his own, and some belonged to the demons he had killed.

 

Inias suddenly stumbles up to him, frantic and confused. “Samuel.”

 

“Sam,” Sam corrects immediately. 

 

“Of course. Sam.”

 

“Hello Inias. What is it?”

 

“You ’ve  just c o me from the battle in Arizona? We have yet to receive word.”

 

“We won the battle just before sunrise.” Sam pushes past his brother. He wants to heal his vessel and mend his clothing. Angels do not need respites, but Sam wants one anyway. “Is there something else?” He asks reluctantly when he realizes Inias still follows him.

 

“Raphael wishes to speak to you,  He  has a mission for you.”

 

Sam freezes, joints locking in place. Hardly any angels receiving direct missions from  Him  anymore.  “Our Father…?”

 

“Yes.” Inias’s face breaks into a wide, proud grin. “Congratulations brother.”

 

Sam’s wings tighten behind him, eyes widening in surprise. “Take me to Raphael.”

 

The journey to the Arch-Angel is instantaneous. It does not allow Sam a moment to calm himself. He has never received a mission from their Father. The orders always came from Zachariah or Anna. 

 

They land just at the edge of the great office in which Raphael resides. He is without a vessel, his Grace lighting up the room with grand power. Sam is not one to be scared, he keeps himself from fear because that is what his true brother taught him.

 

Sam would never dare forget such teachings.

 

“Raphael,” Inias greets calmly.

 

“Inias,” the Arch-Angel returns. “Samuel.”

 

Sam shifts, hearing his name. “Raphael.”

 

“Pleasantries aside,” Raphael says as he moves closer to the two angels. “ He  has a mission for you.”

 

Sam gulps and nods his head. “I have heard. What is it?”

 

“A Guardian position.” Raphael looks to Inias pointedly.

 

The Angel’s feathers rustle and he reaches into his pocket. “Here,” Inias says and hands Sam an amulet of some sort. Sam takes it with steady hands, gaping when he feels the power it holds. “Father created it for you. Once you wear it your mission will begin.”

 

“Who am I guarding?”

 

“We do not know,” Raphael intones. “But you are not to reveal yourself to them. You must only observe and keep your human charge from harm. That amulet will keep you from interacting with anything on Earth. Take it off only when your ward’s life is in danger.”

 

Sam bites his tongue. He would never question his father’s orders, but a part of him was angry. Furious even. The front lines needed him. His friends… his brothers and sisters needed him. The influx of monsters and demons tainting Earth was a very large concern. He did not want to waste his time watching over one human.

 

“Sam?” Inias prompts.

 

He nods promptly, not daring to share his doubts. “Of course.”

 

“Leave,” Raphael  orders  them both as he turns back to his work.

 

Sam matches Inias’s strides, head bowed as he smoothes his thumb over the amulet. It is a simple wolf head, golden and shining. Its base is carved with ancient Enochian that even Sam cannot read.

 

They travel back to the main commons. Sam  look s around, eyes somewhat saddened as he looks upon his fellow soldiers. He would be leaving them to the war. 

 

His eyes snap to his left when Samandriel appears, eyes narrowed and head tilted. He does not have a vessel, and his glow casts bright shadows over both Inias and Sam.

 

“Hey,” Samandriel greets hesitantly.

 

Inias looks between the two, uncomfortable. “Uh- I will leave you two alone. Sam, when you are ready you must wear the amulet.”

 

The angel leaves in an instant, Samandriel taking his place. “Brother. What is wrong?”

 

“I have to leave the war,” Sam admits with lowered eyes. “Father has a mission for me. Guarding a  human .”

 

Samandriel easily picks up on his tone of distaste, reaching forward to rest an ethereal limb on Sam’s shoulder. “Do  not  be  selfish brother. Our Father has a plan.”

 

Sam shifts. He looks out to the commons again ,  hazel eyes apologetic.

 

“You’re right. Thank you.”

 

“We all lose sight sometimes.”

 

Sam lets out a huff of breath, bringing the amulet up from his side to stare at it once more. “Do you think Anna will understand?”

 

“Anna…” Samandriel cuts himself off mid sentence. Instead he smirks and pats Sam on the back. “I will deal with her.”

 

“Thanks,” Sam says.

 

Samandriel nods , then gestures for Sam to go ahead.

 

With one last look of farewell to his brothers he slides the thin chain around his  neck.

 

There is a sharp burst of  cold . Icy and chilling. This utter sense  wrong  is soon followed by a tug. A pull. It sends him plummeting, falling through matter itself. Sam clenches his eyes closed, hoping that his vessel won’t entirely disintegrate from the speed at which he travels.

 

It stops almost as quickly as it starts, and Sam finds himself standing,  floating  beside a man. Sam lets out a slow breath, needing to focus on the mission. Slowly the angel begins to take in the appearance of his ward. The human has light brown, almost blonde tufts of hair upon his head. His tone d  back is arched as he works at the stove. Sam blinks, shifting, moving around so he can  see . 

 

When he finally does, Sam feels his breath hitch. In all of his millenia watching over Earth he had never seen someone quite like this human.  He is tall, not as tall as Sam’s vessel \- certainly not as tall as his true form. There is something elegant about the way he stands, strong and poised. He moves,  flows , like he knows every inch of his body.

 

Sam wonders why his Father would want him to guard  this man . There is not a single flaw, single vulnerability Sam can see or feel. The man’s soul is rough, hardened from his years on Earth.  Yet,  cold as the soul  is , there is nothing exactly  wrong  with it. Certainly not as vulnerable as other souls,  n or as dangerous.

 

The man’s arm darts out, shutting off the stove and he empties his breakfast on a plate. Sam joins him at the table, sitting opposite and watching carefully as the man eats. He becomes enraptured by deep pools of green eyes. 

 

They are perhaps the purest, most beautiful thing Sam has ever laid witness  to o.

 

When the man finishes with the breakfast he places  the plate  in the sink and grabs a jacket- a hoodie- if Sam’s knowledge is correct. He joins the man in his vehicle, smiling when he turns on the music. It’s something soft and beautiful. Sam loves the song instantly, but feels uncomfortable with how new and  unfamiliar  it is.

 

He is used to loud, rock beats. Noise that is painful to his ears.

 

Sam shakes his head, freeing the thoughts and focusing on a matter far more important. They’ve stopped moving. Sam frowns at his surroundings. He has no idea where they are. Sam grips the amulet around  his  neck and follows the man as he heads to the boot of the car.

 

When he pops it open Sam freezes. A gun. A gun and a baton- weapons.

 

He watches as the man straps the weapons to a belt. The jacket he wears conceals the weapons, and Sam begins to worry. What is the man going to do?

 

He follows hesitantly, not exactly wanting to find out.

 

There is a woman by a towering set of gates, she wears a uniform and one hand rests on a taser by her side. Sam tilts his head, staring at the expansive brick wall sitting behind her. “Hey Gad-o, you doing good today?”

 

“I am fine.” Sam’s ward answers with a cadenced voice. “And you, Donna?”

 

“Can’t complain,” she responds with a bright smile. “Kevin’s waiting inside for ya’.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Sam steps through the gates, eyes finally catching on two words formed in the iron.

 

‘Riverfront Sanctuary.’

 

“ Welcome to Riverfront Sanctuary. Please refrain from taking pictures, as our animals are in rehabilitation and do not respond well to flashing lights and sudden sounds .” Sam flinches at the booming automated voice, forehead creasing as he tries to catch up with what’s going on. “ Make sure to check out the daily activities at the desk and save an animal’s life with a gold coin donation .”

 

Sam turns and hurries to catch up with his ward. They make their way into a bright building, heading straight for a room at the back. There’s a group of other humans  inside , all chatting amicably. His ward takes a seat near a girl with fierce red hair and vibrant smile.

 

“When will Kevin arrive?” Sam’s ward says in way of greeting.

 

“Good morning to you too, Gadreel,” the young lady teases. Sam purses his lips. Gadreel? That must be his ward ’ s name. Sam’s lips  twitch  into a half smile. He very much likes that name. “And Kevin’s already here. Just went to get coffee or something. Ian’s always getting him to do shit.”

 

Gadreel doesn’t respond.

 

Sam wonders if he should leave his ward to look around, get a layout of the place. If he’s to protect the man, he should know as much as possible about the environment. One of the first things they learnt in battle was to know your surrounding.

 

Sam’s stopped though by the appearance of a flustered teen, shaggy black hair and flushed face. “Gadreel!” The boy grins and hurries over, coffee sloshing in his hands. “You gotta check out the wolves today man. They’re going crazy. Something’s up.”

 

“I heard there’s supposed to be a pretty bad storm soon,” the red head suddenly speaks up, headphones blaring with some electronic beat. “Tell him what you told me Kev. About the position.”

 

“Oh yeah! And hi Charlie.” Kevin grins and sits down. Sam almost laughs in amusement, his ward- Gadreel- is a stark contrast to his companions. Stoic and controlled, gaze hard and unwavering. “So they need another ranger.”

 

Both Charlie and Kevin look to Gadreel pointedly.

 

“I am not interested in working as a ranger. I am very comfortable with my current position.”

 

“But you love the wolves!” Charlie immediately argues. “And it’s more money too.”

 

“I have no need for more money Charlie, Kevin, thank you though.”

 

“But-” Charlie begins but is interrupted by a very loud whistle from a man at the front of the conference room.

 

“Hey guys! Let’s get started okay?” The man wears a plaid overcoat and rubs his hands together, black watch glinting as it passes under  an overlight. “ So uh… Kevin wrote this up this morning- Thanks Kev.”

 

Kevin returns the man’s wave. “No problem boss.”

 

“So we’ve got supplies coming in today. We’re gonna need every man we got so Gadreel and Donna you're working inside today. The Sanctuary's closed so hopefully there won’t be any trouble.”

 

The meeting finishes soon, and Sam leaves the room with his ward, relieved to have found out why Gadreel had the weapons. By inferring from a short conversation between Charlie and Gadreel-  how was it yesterday? I heard you took someone in who was stalking round Fourth-  Sam’s ward was a guard of some sort. Keeping an eye on the streets around the sanctuary.

 

It also might have helped that he caught a glimpse of the badge Gadreel carried. ‘Sanctuary Guard Patrol Chief’ was carved in the leather below a golden shield.

 

Sam follows Gadreel as he heads into the locker room and changes. Sam has the decency to turn around as the man strips and changes into uniform. Kevin joins soon enough, accompanying his friend to a large building labeled ‘storage’.

 

Sam soon learns how appropriate the name is.

 

“So… How are you Gadreel?”

 

“Fine,” Gadreel answers tersely, but his face softened a fraction of a moment after. “I am coming on Saturday.”

 

Kevin’s face cracks into a huge grin. He slaps the older man on the back. “Great! That’s awesome man. We’re gonna have fun. I got the entire Transporter series lined up and Garth is bringing the popcorn.”

 

“Transporter?

 

Sam mirrors Gadreel’s confusion.

 

Kevin, rather than sighing in annoyance, chuckles. “You’ll find out. Now… you right to do some heavy lifting?” Kevin brings up his clipboard once more. “I’ve got to go and get some stuff sorted for Ian. So… have fun?”

 

Gadreel doesn’t reply, but Kevin must notice something about the man’s expression. The boy chuckles and walks off, leaving Sam to puzzle over the intricacies of his ward.

 

The truck arrives barely a half hour later, and Sam frets every moment that Gadreel works. He pulls down box after box, before reaching high and stacking them on a towering shelf. It takes him a long time.  Sam gnaws his lower lip in frustration. 

 

He’s stuck here watching mundane human work when there’s a war being fought somewhere…

 

A bell rings distantly just as Gadreel finishes with the third stack of boxes. Sam watches as he stretches, jacket rising to reveal  toned  hips and fair skin. Sam tucks his hands into his vessels coat habitually, tracing Gadreel’s movements with his eyes.

 

There’s something delicate about the way the man carries himself. It’s…  pretty . 

 

Sam joins the man for lunch. Gadreel eats, sat on a brick wall just outside the storage warehouse. Nobody joins him this time, but Gadreel appears happy with this. Of course, he isn’t truly alone. Not with Sam sitting right next to him.

  


 

Time doesn’t affect angels as it does humans. So Sam is somewhat confused when Gadreel suddenly glances at his watch, eyes sharpening at what he sees. He purses his lips before wrapping his unfinished sandwich.

 

He doesn’t return to the warehouse, despite his work being incomplete, instead he goes straight for the main building where he enters an office labeled ‘Sanctuary Coordinator’. Gadreel knocks on the open door, and the boss from earlier looks up, unsurprised. “So soon already?”

 

Gadreel nods, and the atmosphere shifts. Sam picks up on it easily, despite hardly understanding humanity. It’s something sad, something  broken . “Good luck. Don’t bother coming in early tomorrow.”

 

His ward goes to disagree, to argue with the kind offer, but instead Sam watches as he nods once more and leaves. He turns on his heel and strides out quickly. They’re in the locker room before Sam knows it. He turns once more, waiting for Gadreel to change before joining him on his journey to the car.

 

The drive is silent, Gadreel doesn’t turn the music on and he watches the road with distant eyes. Something in Sam  tugs  painfully at the man’s expression.

 

They pull up to a new building, one adorned with a faded sign ‘Lawrence, Kansas Police Station’. Gadreel takes to the stairs with purpose, but freezes just before opening the door. His expression grows fearful, and his hand begins to shake.

 

Sam takes pity, snapping his fingers so that the wind blows the doors open.

 

Gadreel starts, confused for a moment before straightening his jacket and heading inside. Sam eyes the many officers carrying weapons, some look at Gadreel with compassion. “Hello,” Gadreel says with a steady voice. “I am here to speak with Detective Mills.”

 

“Of course,” the lady behind the counter beams at Gadreel in familiarity. Sam guesses that most of the police force in Lawrence are familiar with his ward. “Go on through.”

 

The detective’s office is filled with souvenirs and photos, child’s paintings and messy piles of paperwork. Gadreel takes a seat and waits, knees bent awkwardly, too long to really fit in such a small chair. Sam frowns, realizing there’s only one chair, and moves to stand near the door.

 

When the detective does finally return it’s not at all what Sam expects. The lady grins, pulling Gadreel up and into a warm hug with a murmured,  it’s good to see you kid. How’ve you been holding up?  Gadreel responds with his usual candid, a simple,  I am fine .

 

After that the conversation turns serious, and Sam feels that he  really  shouldn’t be listening. They talk of a death, of an investigation, of a  murder . It’s difficult to follow without more information, but they speak of leads and suspects and progress.

 

Eventually they both stand with goodbyes and farewells. Sam steps aside as they pause at the doorway. The detective, Jody, places a comforting hand on Gadreel’s shoulder. “Donna told me about the promotion. You should go for it.”

 

Gadreel shrugs slightly, a small quirk of his shoulders.

 

Jody bites her lower lip, glancing around as though to check no one was listening. “Look. Abner wouldn’t want you to hold yourself back. This is a great opportunity. You’d be an idiot to pass it up.”

 

“Thank you, detective, but I am happy with my current position.”

 

The detective seems as though she wants to press the matter, but steps aside and lets Gadreel exit. Sam frowns after him, waiting with Jody as she sighs and turns back to her desk. 

 

He’s more than pleased when she opens Gadreel’s files. Sam reads quickly, taking in the information as fast as possible- but he barely gets more than a paragraph when he blinks.  He blinks and he’s suddenly next to his ward in the car.

 

Damn.

 

So much for snooping.

 

Gadreel makes himself a simple dinner, microwaving a meal stored in plastic before settling on the couch. Once again he sits as though uncomfortable in his own body, and Sam doesn’t bother to muffle his laugh.

 

They watch a documentary on owls. Sam watches sceptically, pointing out when the information is wrong, or simply stating interesting facts. Gadreel cannot hear him of course, but he talks anyway.

 

Sam watches Gadreel sleep for a long time. He wonders if he should venture into the man’s dream, perhaps talk to him- try and figure out  why  his father would want Sam to protect him. Just before sunrise Gadreel begins to shift, skin paling and shifting from side to side in distress. Sam tilts his head and creeps forward, wondering what is wrong.

 

When Gadreel begins to whimper, something painful arches through Sam and he presses two fingers to Gadreel’s forehead. Grace flows from the touch and his ward soothes immediately, frown evening out and body stilling.

 

It had been a nightmare, but of what?

 

Sam wishes he had been curious enough to observe Gadreel’s mind.

 

Gadreel sleeps well past sunrise, barely stirring when his alarm went off. It’s just before noon when he finally wakes, and when he does the dark circles under his eyes are a little brighter, eyes a little clearer.

 

Sam watches his ward’s morning routine with keen fascination, and when they finally make it to the sanctuary it’s well past lunch. Kevin is there at the front desk, and he turns with barely contained curiosity. “Hey man. How’d it go? Any news?”

 

Sam expects Gadreel to tell Kevin of the new lead. A man in Columbia who fits the profile. Gadreel simply shakes his head though, and asks if there’s still work to do in the storage warehouse.

 

Apparently there is, and Kevin accompanies Gadreel on his way. He asks if the man is hungry, as it  is  lunch. Gadreel declines, but Sam smiles fondly at the boy. He was growing to like Kevin, and his concern for Gadreel.

 

Gadreel works hard once more, stripping off his jacket when it grows too hot. Sam allows himself to admire Gadreel in his sweat soaked tank. Gadreel is truly a beautiful specimen of humanity.

 

Just before sunset Gadreel finishes. He seems exhausted, movements sloppy as he pulls on his jacket and grabs his things. Kevin says goodbye to him and wishes him well, to which Gadreel returns in kind. It rains on the drive home.

 

They watch a documentary again, Gadreel eating chinese takeout. It’s a poorly researched narration about the life of a platypus. If their lives were anything like the documentary described Sam was sure they’d have become extinct decades ago.

 

When Gadreel goes to bed that night Sam waits long enough to be sure he does not fall into a fitful sleep. Assured by his wards deep slumber Sam roams around the house. It’s small, one bedroom and an office. Tiny kitchen and a living room. It’s more of an apartment, but there’s a grand backyard filled with dead plants and overgrown weeds.

 

Sam looks back at the house, debating, before tending to the garden.

 

When the sun rises,  Sam has finished obliterating all the weeds.  When the alarm sounds and he hears Gadreel wake, Sam is in the middle of bringing an apple tree back to life.

 

He hopes his ward won’t notice the changes. Sam is pretty sure gardens don’t just spontaneously come back to life, and the last thing he wants is to draw unwanted attention. The plants had been a good distraction though, from the gnawing guilt and longing to be back with his family.

 

The ride to work that morning is lightened by the radio. Gadreel turns on graceful and alluring music once more. Sam watches the scenery as it passes by, enjoying the comfort of the man beside him.

 

When they arrive, Ian tells Gadreel that there is no more work to do in the warehouse, and sends him off to his normal duties. It rains as Gadreel leaves, and he pulls on a waterproof parka as he changes.

 

The gun still worries Sam. It straps tightly to Gadreel’s side, sitting there threateningly.

 

He doesn’t want his ward to have to use it.

 

Gadreel waves at Donna as he passes by the gate. The sanctuary is open once more, and crowds of people swarm in to explore it’s wonders. Sam is sad he can’t investigate, figure out what kind of creatures this place provides sanctuary for.

 

He follows his charge, watching Gadreel walk through the rain. His boots smack against the flooded pavement as he patrols the streets around the sanctuary.

 

Sam follows him, unaffected by the rain.

 

He watches for anything dangerous. For anything that would require Gadreel to unholster the gun strapped to his hip.

 

X

 

The week passes much the same. It rains lightly each day, Gadreel works despite the weather. He converses with fellow co-workers. Sam meets Meg who is one of the  caretakers  for the wolves-  yes wolves , Sam learned on the second day it was a sanctuary for owls and wolves. Meg is loud and teasing, always standing  too  close to Gadreel. Always smiling a little too wide, words slightly too suggestive.

 

Sam decides he needs to be wary of her.

 

Next there’s Rufus, wise but short-tempered. He keeps the sanctuary from falling apart.

 

Sam likes him. He has a look to his eyes, Sam very much wants to converse with this man.

 

Then there’s Pamela, the resident vet. She always seems to be at Meg’s side and Sam can understand why. They both tease, and have complex souls.

 

Both have endless patience for explaining things to Gadreel and subsequently Sam.

 

On Thursday the rain has picked up, it’s cold enough that Gadreel has to wear an extra coat. Sam makes sure to pay extra attention that day. The cold affects humans, he reminds himself, the cold makes their reactions slower, minds less focused.

 

When they arrive the gate is lined with all of the sanctuary’s staff, shivering with hands tucked in coats. Even Rufus is there, looking annoyed as hell. Gadreel seems unsurprised by the sight, and simply lines up among them all.

 

Suffice to say, Sam is confused as fuck.

 

“Why’s it gotta be so cold?” Kevin complains through chattering teeth. “So, so  very  cold.”

 

“Is he even gonna come today?”

 

“I sure hope so,” Meg pipes up. “I wouldn’t want to have stood here freezing my tits off if he didn’t turn up. Is Ian gonna let us wait for Lord Farquaad inside for once?”

 

“He will if Crowley doesn’t show up in the next ten minutes.”

 

“Why are we even still doing this?” Charlie questions.

 

“The money, obviously.” Meg sniffles, pressing flush against Gadreel’s side as though to warm herself. “Nice and warm there Gadreel, we should snuggle up and keep each other  comfortable .”

 

Sam huffs and turns away, ignoring the humans dramatics. He toys with the amulet around his neck and looks out across the road. Dozens of cars pass them by, and Sam wonders exactly what they're waiting for.

 

Finally though, he sees two limousines, unusual in their own right, but along with the two guards on motorcycles escorting them... Sam’s pretty sure this is what they're all freezing their asses off for.

 

Ian steps forward, greeting a short stubbled man as he steps out. He carries an air of authority, eyes calculating as he turns to the back seat. A teen steps out then, floppy hair and excited expression on his face.

 

“Finally,” Sam hears Meg mutter. All at once the staff turn and head into the sanctuary, only Gadreel, Ian and Kevin staying behind.

 

“Mr. MacLeod, it’s an honor to have you round again.” Ian shakes the man’s hand with a wide grin. “And as always we very much appreciate your donation that arrived this morning. We assure you the funds will be put to good use.”

 

“I’m sure,” Crowley agrees, tone uninterested. He strides past Ian, walking right up to Kevin. The teen follows after him, grabbing for Crowley’s hand. “Hiya there Kev.”

 

“Crowley,” Kevin says tightly, but Sam doesn’t miss the slight smile forming on the boy’s face. “I’m guessing you want me to give the tour again?”

 

“Always.” The man turns to the boy whose hand is tucked in his. “Are you ready Gavin?”

 

“Yeah Dad. We starting with the wolves?”

 

Crowley turns to Kevin, arching a brow.

 

Kevin rolls his eyes and turns on his heel, walking quickly.

 

The angel is a little nervous to leave the boy with this stranger, but Sam trusts Kevin’s judgement. Besides, Kevin isn’t his ward- isn’t his  mission.

 

Sam stays back, focuses on Gadreel who is finally moving again. They go back to their usual routine, patrolling the streets. For the first time though their routine is interrupted by a loud, angry shout.

 

Gadreel’s head snaps in the sounds direction, and Sam chases after him as he charges towards the disturbance. They round into an alley, coming upon a woman threatened by a knife.

 

Sam is on the verge of ripping off the amulet when Gadreel suddenly leaps forward. He disarms the thug with a quick blow to his elbow, knife clattering to the ground below. He kicks out the man’s leg and then hold him down, cuffing his wrists together and pulling out his phone in a swift sequence of smooth movements.

 

“Hello. Yes, I require assistance on Wakarusa Street by the sanctuary.” He looks up from the struggling attacker. His eyes meet with the frightened gaze of the victim. “Are you alright?”

 

She gulps, heaving gasps bursting from her mouth. “Yeah. Yeah I’m fine.”

 

Gadreel nods and stands, pulling the attacker up with him in an impressive display of strength. “You will need to accompany me, you bear witness to this crime.”

 

“Of course, yeah.” She staggers forward, purse clutched tightly in a knuckle white grip. “Thanks. Thanks so much. You… He could’ve killed me.”

 

“It is my job to protect these streets. I am glad that you are oka-” Gadreel is cut off suddenly when the thug lashes out. His elbow rises with a  snap  as it connects with Gadreel’s face. Blood gushes from his nose, as Gadreel struggles to regain control.

 

Sam glares, furious. Anger wells deeply in his chest and he raises his hand with a roar of rage. The attacker stills, falling to his knees with a cry of pain as the avenging angel shatters the disgusting human’s knee.

 

“Hey! Oh God! Are you alright?”

 

Gadreel wipes at his nose, confused when he realizes it no longer drips with blood. Sam grins in triumph as he watches the bruises on his ward’s face disappear with the snap of his Grace charged fingers.

 

“Fine.” Gadreel tugs on the handcuffed man and they make their way to the sanctuary. Two police vehicles wait for them. Sam is more than pleased when the thug is stuffed into the back of the car.

 

The police leave soon after, taking the victim with them although not before she thanks Gadreel yet again. Sam is pleased when Ian gives Gadreel the rest of the day off.

 

Gadreel sits in his car for a long time. Sam watches him, narrowing his eyes at the scrapes on his hands. He leans forward, pressing two fingers to Gadreel’s wrist.

 

The man flinches, eyes snapping to look at his hands. His perfectly unharmed hands.

 

He starts the car and drives off, disturbed, but  healed .

 

When they return to his home, Sam sits next to Gadreel, as close as possible. He feels each brush of the man’s jeans, each breath he takes. Sam barely pays attention to the television, simply admiring the man beside him. The  hero  beside him.

  


 

As Gadreel works on his dinner- microwaveable and pre made- his phone rings. He answers and holds it to his ear with his shoulder. “Hello?”

 

Sam listens to the one sided conversation. It’s revealed to be Jody on the other end, having heard about what happened that day. She wishes him well, making sure he gets rest and encouraging him to take it easy. Sam scoffs at Gadreel’s response to her mothering.

 

Gadreel is  blushing .

 

That night as he sleeps Sam stands in the garden, admiring his weeks worth of work. There was not a weed in sight, not a dead plant nor a single flower out of place. 

 

His Father would be proud of what Sam had accomplished.

 

X

 

Saturday arrives and Sam finds himself standing outside an apartment door, Gadreel beside him with an armful of assorted candy. Sam grins at the sight, his ward looks rather amusing laden with sweets.

 

“ Oh hey! G-man you made it.”

 

“Hello Garth,” Gadreel responds. Sam peers curiously at the man greeting them. He wears a bright smile  as he pulls Gadreel in for a tight hug. Sam chuckles to himself, amazed at how such a small man can dwarf Gadreel in a hug.

 

They break apart just as thunder cracks in the distance, rain hitting the hallway’s windows with a  tap, tap, tap . “Oh wow. Storms are a beautiful thing aren’t they?”

 

Kevin’s apartment is cluttered with boxes and Sam figures the kid must’ve recently moved in. His suspicions are confirmed when after settling into the couch Kevin grins and asks, “So what do you think of my new place?”

 

“Nice digs man,” Garth comments. “No roomie?”

 

“Nope. All mine, finally. Right next to work  and  college.”

 

Sam watches the group with a fond grin. Gadreel fits seamlessly into the gathered men, and Sam can’t help but feel a little proud of his ward. For such a solitary man, Gadreel has managed to find people that truly cared about him.

 

He frowns along with Gadreel as they start the movie. “I do not understand,” Sam finds himself commenting. “Why does the inspector protect the driver when he is clearly breaking the law?”

 

Nobody of course, hears him.

 

It’s just his luck though when Gadreel speaks up a moment later. “Why is the detective protecting him? He is breaking the law.”

 

“He’s an antihero. You know… doing right by doing wrong. Also it’s no fun if the main character gets arrested in the first five minutes of the movie.”

 

Gadreel still seems confused despite Kevin’s explanation, but both he and his guardian angel enjoy the rest of the movie, and the two sequels that follow. 

 

The three make it through two tubs of popcorn and a dozen bottles of beer. Gadreel leaves with a grin on his face, hands tucking into his coat as the storm rages on. Sam keeps an eye on the road, keeping the car from veering off course with a snap of his fingers when the bitchumen grows too slick.

 

Gadreel’s home is pitch black, and as he flicks on the light switch nothing happens. There’s no spark of light, and Sam realizes how cold the house is. There’s no heater buzzing faintly in the background, it’s unsettling. 

 

“Power,” Gadreel muses to himself. He pulls out his phone and fiddles with it before holding it high. The light travels just far enough to see the back of the couch.

 

Sam shrugs, parting from his ward as the man heads for the powerswitch. Sam stops by a tall standing lamp. He grins and grabs the bulb with his thumb and forefinger. The lamp flickers to life, and so does every light in the house.

 

Gadreel whirls on his heels, shouting in surprise and falling against the wall. Sam cackles at his reaction. That night Gadreel’s home is the only one with power, and the man enjoys it by making himself a microwave dinner and watching reruns of some cop show that hardly interests Sam.

 

When he goes to bed that night Sam stays with him, standing over him and keeping him from the cold. He eyes the storm outside, wondering that maybe he should chase the lightning away.

 

It’s still horribly storming the next morning, but still Gadreel goes for his morning run. Sam accompanies him, flying rather than running. He drifts a few paces behind Gadreel, keeping an eye on his ward.

  


 

Sam figures maybe he should have some more faith in the human, he is a trained officer after all. They make it around the neighbourhood without incident, Gadreel returns home and runs a bath. Sam stays in the room, staring out the bathroom window and admiring the flashes of lightning that appear.

 

For the rest of the dreary afternoon they snuggle on the couch, Gadreel piling himself under three quilts and turning on yet another documentary. Sam makes his comments and corrections as usual, and sometimes Gadreel laughs at the footage in time with Sam’s words. 

 

He can almost pretend Gadreel hears him.

 

At some point one documentary ends and another begins, this one about wolves and their pack dynamics. Sam is thoroughly enjoying it, because for once the documentary gets most of the facts correct. He’s happily watching as the pups nuzzle at the mother, yipping and mewling in an admittedly adorable way.

 

Suddenly though, the screen goes blank. Sam starts in surprise, turning to Gadreel and watching as the man lowers the remote on the table. He sniffs, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. 

 

Sam frowns as he notices the tears glistening in his ward’s eyes.

 

He follows Gadreel to his bedroom, where the man sits and opens his side table drawer. Gadreel pulls out a small tin box decorated with faded stars. He pries open the lid, revealing a small cluster of photographs.

 

Gadreel wipes at his eyes, catching his tears before they fall. Sam sits down next to him, entire being  aching  as he feels his ward tremble in sorrow. Gadreel thumbs through the pictures. Photo after photo of a younger Gadreel. In each picture he smiles as he plays with another- and it doesn’t take Sam long to realize that this… this must be Abner.

 

His suspicions are confirmed when his heightened hearing picks up on Gadreel’s mumbled,  Abner. My dear brother. I miss you .

 

Sam lets out a shaky breath, and with slow, careful movements, he places his hand on Gadreel’s shoulder. The gesture is lost on the human of course. Gadreel cannot see the angel, not whilst he wears the amulet.

 

As Gadreel finally heads to sleep that night, Sam remains close to his side. The angel lies tucked flush against Gadreel’s side, he keeps his hand comfortingly on the human’s upper arm. It’s the first time he’s ever rested so close to the man.

 

As the moon rises, Sam lets his eyes fall shut. The rain still pounds loudly on the roof, lightning cracking every moment with a burst of light. Watching Gadreel rest… it’s made Sam wish he could sleep.

 

Just as the sun begins to rise over the horizon, something changes. There’s a shift, shift, and then a whimper. Odd noises, frantic breaths. Sam frowns, turning. He realizes his hand still rests on his ward’s shoulder. He lets it fall to the quilt as he sits up. Gadreel’s sleep is disturbed, he’s tossing and turning, making noises Sam is unfamiliar with.

 

The angel stands, sliding off the bed with supernatural grace. He watches from a distance, eyes adjusting to the dim light of the rising sun. Gadreel’s lips are parted, face flushed and legs…  grinding  together. His hips buck suddenly, and Sam finally catches on as he notices the wetness pooling in the man’s boxers.

 

Sam blinks, and tilts his head, an odd yearning spreading through the  low er region of his vessel.

 

Gadreel gasps, then springs out of bed. The sheets fall from his chest, hands coming up to wipe his face. His breathing slows as he calms, eyes widening and then darting to look at his crotch.

 

There’s still a stirring, Gadreel’s cock still half hard and not appearing to soften any time soon. Sam steps aside as Gadreel passes, grabbing a change of boxers as he heads for the bathroom. He shuts the door behind him, and Sam wonders if  maybe he should give his ward some privacy.

 

Something stirs angrily within him at the idea, and so Sam stays.

 

He is an angel after all, he had seen many of humanity take part in intercorse as he watched over Earth. Perhaps he has yet to see the act of self-pleasure, and Sam is a  tiny  bit curious as to how it works.

 

He watches from his position by the sink as Gadreel sits. He pulls off his stained boxers and throws it absently into the washing basket. Next Gadreel’s long, slender fingers wrap around his aching flesh and the man wastes no time as he begins to slide his hand up and down.

 

Smatters of precum leak from the tip of Gadreel’s member, and the human uses it to slicken his grip. Gradually Gadreel’s breaths come faster and faster, hips arching at every stroke of his cock. Sam absently realizes he’s no longer breathing as he watches, transfixed.

 

Gadreel’s eyes fall shut, head tipping backwards as he moans, the sound echoing in Sam’s mind. His hand works faster then, thrusts stronger and stronger… building until finally-

 

Sam watches Gadreel reach his climax, the angel’s eyes wide and mouth agape as he witnesses the exhilarating display.

 

Gadreel doesn’t waste a moment to clean himself. He steps within his shower and clambers out, towel catching each and every drop of water. Sam licks his lips, eyes gliding and taking in every inch of the human in front of him. 

 

It’s still early morning when they finally leave the bathroom. Gadreel starts his breakfast of eggs and juice. Sam watches the news, glad Gadreel has the habit of turning to television on as he cooks. 

 

Sam doesn’t have much of an interest of the political events the reporter talks about, but it isn’t long before Gadreel finishes cooking and joins Sam on the couch.

 

It’s only when Gadreel gets up to change that Sam realizes something is different. It’s Monday. Humans work during the week, Sam finally recalls.

 

The raging storm has settled to tepid rain drops. The change in weather comforts Sam, reassures him. There’s less of a danger to his ward now. They drive with the radio on, Sam enjoying the music once more. He sits back, wings nestling comfortably against the leather of the seat.

 

They pull up to the sanctuary. Donna has taken her place at the gates once more. She’d had to stand guard further within the premise when the storm was too dangerous. Gadreel greets her with a bow of his head and continues into the main office.

 

There’s another meeting, majority of the staff gathered to discuss the day’s notices. Kevin smiles and strikes conversation with Gadreel about a movie coming out on Thursday. When he extends an invite, Sam is pleased that Gadreel accepts.

 

Ian eventually makes his way to the front, greeting everyone with a tired smile. “So I hope you all had a good weekend. I’m not going to lie- this week is going to be shit. I need everyone to help clean up the sanctuary. There’s storm debris everywhere and Meg’s just told me that late last night Ellen’s tracker was busted. We’re going to need someone to check it out.”

 

Gadreel instantly tenses, eyes narrowing. If Sam was correct with his memory, he was pretty sure Ellen was Gadreel’s favorite wolf. “I will try and find her, Ian.”

 

Sam is hardly surprised that Gadreel offers his assistance.

 

Ian considers, and then nods. He gestures to Kevin, and the boy rootes through his folder a moment before handing a printed map to Gadreel. “This is the last location her tracker was transmitting. If you find her and she’s injured call Pamela as soon as you can. If it’s just her transmitter broken bring it in.”

 

“What does it look like?”

 

“It’s a small black chip that’s clipped to their right ear,” Charlie pipes up. “There is a button on its side. Press it and the thing should come off easy enough. Then just replace it with this.”

 

She slides over a small white circular device. Both Gadreel and Sam peer at it in utter confusion. “This is the new model of trackers. It goes where the old one went, clip it onto Ellen’s ear.”

 

“Alright. I will do that. Should I leave now?”

 

“Yeah. We need to make sure she’s okay as soon as possible. Take the truck,” Ian digs into his pocket and chucks over a set of silver keys. “Also- Gadreel. Be careful.”

 

“Of course.” Gadreel stands and heads out. The rusted truck rests just beyond the inner gate, and Gadreel fits in with tightly bent legs. Sam bounces eagerly in his seat as they travel. He has yet to  see  the wolves, and Sam grins when they reach the fence. Gadreel hops out, grabbing some gear from the back of the truck before heading forward. The lock slides off the gate with ease, and  Sam follow his ward inside as it shuts behind them.

 

When the forest is revealed, Sam grins. It’s magical.. beautiful. It far surpasses what Sam had accomplished in the meager space of Gadreel’s garden. They begin their trek forward, Sam flying out in random bursts as he spots a unique bundle of wild flowers or a fascinating stream of bugs and critters.

 

Gadreel seems to spend time admiring the habitat as well, his eyes scour the tree tops that filter through sunlight, lips twitching into a wondrous smile. Sam pauses suddenly, ears pricking at a low, whining sound.

 

Clearly his ward can’t hear it, but luckily enough it seems Gadreel is heading the right way. Sam stays close to Gadreel’s side, growing worried. He hopes the wolf isn’t hurt.

 

They eventually stop at a ravine of sorts. A large crack in the earth, dropping foot after foot into the ground. Gadreel peers over the side, folds the map and stuffs it into his pocket. He kneels at the edge, gets down on all fours and pulls out a torch. 

 

The flashlight barely lights half of the deep space, but it’s enough to make out the matted and soaked fur of a grey wolf. Gadreel clicks his tongue and calls to the creature. “Hello Ellen!”

 

The wolf turns, whining low and tail flicking with hope. Sam narrows his eyes, wondering how exactly Gadreel planned to reach the wolf. His answer comes quickly when the human pulls out a length of rope.

 

It takes a few moments of fumbling to get the length secure, and then Sam takes off into the air by his side as Gadreel begins to climb. It’s a slow descent, the rocky surface of the ravine is slippery and numerous times Sam clutches his amulet in panic. 

 

Finally Gadrel kneels beside the wolf though. They balance on a small outcrop of rock. Ellen gets to her feet as Gadreel lands, growling low in her throat. Sam glances between his ward and the creature, preparing to intervene.

 

Before his eyes though, Gadreel calms the wolf with placating hands and low  shushing  sounds. Ellen whimpers again, but lowers down on her front legs. Sam is downright amazed, he knew creatures could grow to love humans, but such wild things as wolves… perhaps Sam doesn’t know as much as he thought about love. “Good girl,” Gadreel praises and reaches for the wolf’s ear. 

 

There  is  a device on it. Exactly as Charlie had described. Gadreel frowns at it, notices the large crack through the middle of it after a moment's examination. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out the new tracking device as he fiddles with the old one. It takes a long time for Gadreel to finally get it off, but once he does he clips on the new one with ease. 

 

Ellen nuzzles at his hand, excited with her tail wagging. Gadreel looks her over, and so does Sam. Neither find any injuries. “You must have got caught in the storm,” Gadreel guesses as he ruffles her coat. “You ready to get out of here?”

 

It all happens so suddenly.  One second Gadreel is firmly footed on the rocky outcropping, and the next the earth is crumbling away. It’s only the tiniest crumble, the smallest bit of stone falling away that offsets Gadreel’s balance. Ellen’s ears flatten and she backs away, whining as Gadreel begins to teeter. 

 

Sam watches as the man falls backwards, dropping,  sinking  through the air and landing with a loud and horrible  crunch  at the bottom of the ravine. It’s more than a forty foot drop, hell, Sam can barely see where Gadreel’s landed.

 

Sam feels his body seize up, his stomach drop, his heart sinks as his mouth opens in a loud and violent cry of anguish. His wings snap out, quickly bringing him to the ground so  so  far below. Gadreel lies, leg bent backwards and arms twisted to an awful angle.

 

Sam can see white pricking through Gadreel’s jacket…  bone  snapped clean through his muscle and skin.

 

The angel hears Ellen howl above him, and without a second thought he grabs the heavy amulet around his neck and  rips .

 

It tears off and he stuffs it in his pocket as he feels his entire body  hum . He feels as his weight returns, his body shivers for a flash of a second. 

 

Gadreel lies in a slowly growing pool of blood, mud slick underneath Sam’s feet. There’s rotting logs and filthy water, sharp stones protrude from the ground. It doesn’t take long for Sam to realize this is no place to heal a broken man.

 

In that moment he rushes to Gadreel, easily grabbing the man’s limp body and  flying . He soars up- higher and higher. He doesn’t stop beating his wings- big powerful arcs of his obsidian feathers- until he reaches the garden.

 

Their  garden.

 

He lowers his human carefully, Gadreel’s broken body lying limply on a patch of daisies. The rain had conveniently stopped a few hours ago, just as Gadreel had clambered down the ravine. 

 

Sam heaves, breath hitching as he looks at Gadreel’s blank stare. His face is slowly draining of color, heart no longer beating. Without a hint of hesitation Sam presses two fingers to Gadreel’s forehead. He’s stunned when his hands make contact,  when he  feels  the man’s flesh under his .

 

He takes in a long draw of breath, stealing his nerves. Sam had fought in wars of Heaven and Hell, battles of humanity, and something as simple as a healing was causing him an incredible amount of distress.

 

With one last calming draw of air, Sam lets his Grace flow into his ward.

 

The man heals before his eyes. color returns, bones snap back into place. Blood disappears and clothes refresh anew. Sam seeps in calmness, making sure Gadreel won’t wake immediately. The last thing he wants is for the human to go into shock.

 

Finally as the last cut mends, leaving skin unblemished, Sam pulls back.

 

The light fades, revealing a slumbering,  breathing  Gadreel.

 

He takes a moment, closing his eyes and drawing the image of Ellen. He brings his thumb and forefinger up, snapping with a  click . Sam breathes a sigh of relief. Ellen should be safe now.  She won’t suffer the same fate as Gadreel, fall,  tumble  straight down to her death.

 

Sam watches the thriving garden around him, letting it's earthly beauty wash over him. Calming and refreshing. Healing minor wounds hardly exhausts his Grace, but bringing Gadreel back to life has left him short of breath and wary.

 

Gradually he allows himself to stand, lifting the slumbering man with slow movements. Gadreel lies in his arms, chest rising and falling in time with his deep rumbling breaths. Sam's wings arch high into the sky, feathers prone, ready for flight. His shoulders roll and buch, wings lowering to instead cocoon his ward’s sleeping form.

 

Sam wasn't about to risk Gadreel getting hurt again. He was going to protect the man with every fibre of his being.

 

He makes his way inside, turning sideways so he could fit both himself and the man in his arms through the doorway. The bedroom was close to the backdoor, sheets freshly changed after Gadreel's release that morning. Sam lowers him, setting his head so it rests on the pillow and propping his legs into a more natural position.

 

Satisfied, Sam grabs the edge of the blanket and draws it up, smoothing it over the man and hoping it will keep his ward warm. Sam wonders if he should try and turn the heater on, but he doesn't trust himself with the strange device.

 

Sam hesitates, standing at the edge of the bed. His hand slips into his pocket. Sure enough the amulet rests there,  immense  power humming against his fingertips. He should wear it once more, tie it around his neck.

 

He knows his orders.

 

He wants to disobey them-  yearns  to simply stay in this plane- stay with Gadreel.

 

Maybe it's time to break one of Heaven's most sacred rules.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? [Let me know](http://gxdreel.co.vu/).


End file.
